Diana Skouris
Diana Skouris is an NTAC agent, and Tom Baldwin's partner. Character History Season One Not much is revealed about Diana in the first season. Initially portrayed as somewhat cold and removed, Diana Skouris was partnered with Tom Baldwin in the pilot episode to investigate the 4400 returnees. She expresses displeasure at being assigned to him, declaring that "He went MIA once. Who's to say he won't do it again?" However, Diana gradually becomes a loyal partner and friend to Tom. The first 4400 abductee, eight-year old Maia Rutledge, asks to move in with her in the Season One episode The New and Improved Carl Morrissey. Season Two The adoption of Maia by Diana is finalized. Maia takes Diana's surname and the two call each other "mother" and "daughter". For some time Diana believes that Maia has ceased having visions. However, when she discovers that Maia had simply stopped talking about them, she receives a government writ to hand Maia's diary to NTAC for analysis. Seeing her refusal to betray her daughter, Marco Pacella writes a fake "Maia's diary", and hands it to the government. Diana has had a strained relationship with her free-living sister, April. During a period where April visited Seattle and stayed with them, she used Maia's ability to see the future to place bets and make money. Season Three Tom and Diana hunt down a kidnapper of "4400 children. Meanwhile, a lady claiming to be Maia's long-lost sister appears. After eating a cookie laced with Blink, Diana hallucinates about her ex-boyfriend Josh Sandler, an ex-fiancée who cheated on her before their wedding. Season Four When Marco informs her that April has disappeared and is in possession of promicin, Diana Skouris returns to Seattle and NTAC to look for her. Partnered once more with Tom, she realizes that her place is back in NTAC, trying to do good in amongst the revolution. After Ben and Maia come back to the USA to visit her, Diana locates April, who herself comes to work for the government. Diana informs Ben of her choice, both realizing that they will see each other rarely as a result. Ben is saddened by her decision, but holds on to the hope that Maia's vision was correct. Diana's experiences with raising Maia have taught her to be more open-minded about the 4400 and the promicin-related issues. She has been shown to disagree somewhat with Tom's stance of total denial of Collier's goals. She is unimpressed when she and Tom are assigned to bring in an anonymous blogger from Seattle library, and later when Tom reveals Kyle's belief in the prophecy of the White Light cult, she suggests that there may be something to it. When the existence of a group of people called "The Marked" comes to light, she and Tom investigate, but their attempts are thwarted by the mysterious group. Diana later finds out that Tom has come under the influence of the Marked and resolves to find a way to free him. In "The Great Leap Forward", it is shown that she has a resistance to promicin from her earlier exposure by Kevin Burkhoff. Category:Season One Main Characters Category:Season Two Main Characters Category:Season Three Main Characters Category:NTAC